


Morning quickie

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Cut Short, Denial, Intimacy, M/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Matteusz awakes to hear Charlie in the shower, and decides to join him. But will Ms. Quill tolerate their activities making her late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Intimate but no graphic details

Matteusz woke up. He could hear Charlie getting into the shower. Spending the weekend here with Charlie and Ms. Quill, he had forgotten he was still in school. It lacked importance for him now. School was to prepare you for the future, now it just threatened it.

Looking at the clock, he decided there would be time. He went into the bathroom and removed his clothes. He opened the glass door a crack and saw Charlie washing his hair. Suds were running down his back, cascading off his cheeks.

He slid into the shower and placed his hands on Charlie’s shoulders, introducing himself, not to startle him. His hands massaged his shoulders, than he slowly glided his fingers up his neck, rubbing all tension away. Charlie dropped his arms to his side, while Matteusz rubbed the shampoo through his hair, pressing gently on his scalp.

Moving in closer, Matteusz pressed himself against his boyfriend. Charlie reached behind him, and started to rub the back of his legs. Matteusz lowered his hands down to Charlie’s chest, pulling him in closer. Greedy for more his fingers continued to glide down to his stomach, dancing through the maze of his muscles. Charlie turned his head to the side, and was greeted by Matteusz’s lips, softly pressing against his.

Charlie howled in shock. Matteusz began to worry he had hurt him; but could then feel the frigid water. They scrambled from the shower. From downstairs they could hear Ms. Quill’s voice yelling. “Not in the morning! I will not be late because the two of you are giving each other a thorough clean. 5 minutes.”

Charlie quickly dashed in long enough to get the soap out of his hair. Dressed, they headed downstairs. “Out,” Ms. Quill scolded them.

The two laughed to themselves as they headed to school, hand in hand. Matteusz very much loved his new family, his strange family.


End file.
